It's Not Incest, It's Love
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Alright, Starfire and Blackfire aren't actually sisters, it was just a hoax. This was inspired by a picture I found on Google Images when searching Blackfire, so yeah. Enjoy. It's rated M for not only girl-on-girl, but for what the canon would consider incest and what most sensors consider foul language. Thanks for reading! Please Review.
1. Koriand'r and Komand'r and Raven

_**I don't own Teen Titans**_

_**Helloooooooo Starven shippers! Did y'all miss me? I know I missed writing for the teen titans despite the fact that this is really the only fandom I usually write for. Anyway, I've been thinking about this particular fic for ywo years and I finally decided "You know what? I'm writing Addams Family direct incest, I wrote Tinkerbell incest and I'm going to write Monster High incest soon. Who the hell cares if I write some within Teen Titans? As long as it's not Wizards of Waverly Place..." *shudder* So, TECHNICALLY, by CANON it's incest, but by the AU format, NOPE! Haha! Enjoy.**_

* * *

Starfire purred sleepily as fingers ran through her hair. Leaning into the feminine body she was laying on, she gave a sigh of contentment. "That feels very nice." She breathed softly.

"I am glad I can soothe you so, my r'vole." The sultry voice replied with a slight chuckle.

Looking up with half-lidded eyes, Starfire smiled sweetly up at Blackfire. "You are always able to soothe me, Komi."

Blackfire hummed in contentment. "So, how is it going being with the egotistical human, the idiotic metahuman, the gigantic half human machine and the quiet alien?"

Starfire giggled. "You know I am technically an alien as well?"

"Yes, I do, but still. To them, she's considered an alien."

Starfire giggled once more before becoming somber. "They are… it is going slowly. Robin does not understand why I do not give into his advances, Beast Boy wonders why I no longer laugh politely at his jokes and Cyborg is confused as to how my appetite could have doubled within a week. Raven is the only one that does not push me for answers."

"They push you for answers?" Blackfire inquired, raising an eyebrow down at the girl on top of her.

"Yes. Robin corners me during training and asks if one of the other team members is courting me. When I say no, he does not believe me and nearly resorts to physical violence to try and come up with answers. He does not understand that my skin is much stronger than a human and whatever he does will not hurt me very much. Beast Boy follows me around as a puppy and whines every time I walk away to do something that involves ignoring him. Cyborg makes a passing comment during every meal and all three of them look at me with questioning looks as though to tell me that I should speak up now."

Blackfire sighed. "Kori, could you please stop speaking with that horrible clichéd princess accent? I like the real you. The 'you' that these earthlings do not understand."

Starfire nodded and switched to a perfect American accent with contractions and all. "Do you think we'll ever be able to tell them?" she whispered softly.

"No, I don't think we will." Blackfire groaned. "Earthlings are ignorant beings, unable to process change the way Tamaranians do. They will take it as an insult that you kept your ability to form perfect Earthian speech from them."

"Raven won't." Starfire told the older girl softly. "She doesn't take anything I do as an insult, going in stride with it instead of trying to hold me back with her grudging feelings."

Blackfire chuckled. "I knew there was a reason I liked the Azarathian."

"Aside from the fact that she bested you when you were trying to 'marry' me off to Prince Glurrgleslpech?"

Blackfire's expression softened and became almost guilty and she glanced down. "I would never have let him lay a hand on you, Kori." She whispered. "You know that. I would rather die than see you with another, let another touch you."

"I know, Komi." Starfire breathed, giving the slightly older girl a dazzling smile to cheer her up. Blackfire couldn't help but return the smile and the redhead changed the subject while the brunette was distracted.

"But you know what I meant."

Blackfire sighed softly. "No, they will still not understand. Well, obviously Raven will understand, and perhaps Cyborg will, but definitely not the famous Boy Wonder and the metahuman gets confused over the smallest things."

"True enough." Starfire whimpered before looking up and asking, "How are things on Tamaran? Galfore's alright?"

"Yes. He's a bit worse for wear after the most recent invasion attempt, but otherwise, he's fine."

"He's not sore about not actually being the ruler of Tamaran is he?"

"No. He's taken it in stride very well, understanding the ignorance of earth beings as well as you and me. We put on a show for them, they believe it, we move on with our lives." Starfire chuckled softly and snuggled deeper into her partner's warm body.

**_SFBFSFBFSFBFSFBFSFBFSFBF_**

Raven was meditating. In the middle of the night. With all the lights turned off and candles all around her. This all was nothing new. Neither was the fact that, due to it being nighttime, she was only wearing her underclothes before putting on her nightgown. And neither was the fact that she could sense her team mates' essences.

She could feel Robin's fiery red essence in the camera room, most likely monitoring all of the hallways and attempting to monitor them all in their rooms. Beast Boy, though, was the only one not to figure out where Robin had hidden the micro camera. Raven had covered hers with a miniature statue of her father that had always reminded her what happened if she got too angry, Cyborg had simply taken his apart and Starfire… Raven didn't know what Starfire had done with her own, but Robin was frustrated that he couldn't see into the Princess' bedroom.

Switching focus, Raven could feel Beast Boy's brownish green entity. It was in his messy room, most likely fast asleep or playing another handheld video. Every now and then it would get up, walk to a corner, stay there for about two minutes and then move back to the place it had been before. A reason none of the Titans ever went into his room? He used the bathroom like an animal: in the corner.

Moving on to Cyborg's bluish essence, she noted that the calm collected blue was neither in the training room, the garage nor his room, but instead on the roof with a pinkish purple entity that could only be Jinx. The two had been meeting in 'secret' for the past month and they seemed to be doing well. Robin and Beast Boy definitely didn't know about it because Robin would have demanded to know why Cyborg hadn't either recruited her or attacked her. It was uncertain of whether or not Starfire knew. The Tamaranian Princess HAD been keeping to herself an awful lot more lately.

Which brought about the thing that WAS new in Titan Tower. Starfire's slightly darkened purple soul was not alone in her bedroom. There was another soul in there, the exact same color as Starfire's. The two essences were very close together and didn't seem to be moving away any time soon. If it weren't for a slight difference in their sizes, Raven wouldn't have known there was another person there at all. The thing that was most interesting to Raven was the fact that neither essence moved away from the other, there were no cries of battle, no sounds of blasts hitting the walls and not even someone coming crashing through her own wall. There was silence as far as Raven could hear and this was unusual (disregarding the fact that an entity that Raven thought she would never see again was in the Tower at all).

The dark mage wondered about what was going on and decided that a quick look couldn't hurt. Putting a cloak of darkness around herself so she would blend in with the shadows, Raven phased through the wall and entered Starfire's room. There she found Starfire and Blackfire on the twin-sized pink-covered bed, Blackfire resting against the pillows as Starfire laid her head on Blackfire's chest. The two seemed content; Starfire had on her nightgown and was wearing a serene expression upon her face while Blackfire, though still in full Tamaranian wear, had a small smile upon her lips as her gentle eyes faced her sister.

To say Raven was surprised would be the understatement of that year, the century and a decade all the way into the next century.

The Azarathian couldn't believe her eyes. But there it was, right in front of her. Her best friend was on the bed, cuddling with her older sister. The very same older sister that not only tried to get her arrested, but also tried to marry her off to a giant snotball.

_What in Azar is going on?_ The mage wondered.

Starfire shifted slightly, obviously nearing dreamland. "If we'll never be able to tell them, then I can't wait until their time on earth has passed."

Blackfire chuckled softly, stroking Starfire's hair. "Yes, just another seventy or eighty years and they'll all be gone, dead. I suppose that means you and I will be the last of the Titans once that happens."

"Yeah. We'll still look in our teens, but in actuality we'll be over a hundred years old." Starfire yawned and her eyes drifted closed. Blackfire smiled down at her and pressed a soft kiss the the younger girl's head. "Sweet Dreams, Kori." She breathed. "I'll be here when you wake in the morning."

Raven was astonished at the gentleness playing in the older sister's eyes, thinking she was incapable of such an emotion toward her younger sister. But clear as day in the slowly shutting amethyst eyes, was utter and complete kindness. Phasing back into her own room, Raven slid into her nightgown and laid on her bed, staring up at her ceiling in thought.

_Star and Blackfire are together then? But that's incest! Surely Starfire's people have **some **standards?_

Taking a deep breath, the Azarathian calmed her thoughts. _Calm down. I need to think about this rationally if I want to get any answers. I'll just ask Starfire about it tomorrow afternoon. Maybe after we're finished training. For now, they've definitely got the right idea._

Rolling over, Raven nodded to herself and, with some carefully controlled magic, blew a gust of wind to snuff out the candles. Snuggling into her blankets, the dark mage let all thoughts of her best friend flow from her mind as she descended into dreamland.

* * *

_**Alright, first chapter. I love doing this. And I'm sure my favorite Teen Titans fandom missed my writing too. Review for me guys, it doesn't even have to be to tell me how much ya missed me, just review!**_


	2. Raven and Starfire talk

_**I don't own Teen Titans... not one bit. However, the plot is mine.**_

* * *

Starfire slowly awoke to find Blackfire already getting dressed. It was nearing dawn and the redhead knew that the brunette had to be gone before then. The mechanism used to keep the camera covered moved as soon as the sun hit it. Standing, Starfire smiled and moved over to the violet-eyed girl, pressing their lips together in a good morning kiss.

"I will see you tonight, my love." Blackfire murmured against the other girl's lips.

"It will feel like years to me." Starfire gasped as she pulled away.

"Ah and that's what makes the reunion so blissful." Blackfire pecked her lips one last time before shooting off into the sky, just as the sun hit the mechanism and the little plate moved from in front of the camera.

Robin noticed that the camera was uncovered, just like many other mornings and Starfire was stretching. He watched as she gathered her clothes with a smile and made her way out into the hallway, heading to the showers. Realizing that this was his chance, he snuck his way down the hall and slipped into her room. Looking around, he spied the device that covered his camera from dusk til dawn. It was a lunar plate. Whenever the moon's beams touched it, it moved a small round metal piece in front of the camera and whenever the sun would hit it, it moved the plate away. It was bolted into the floor and Robin knew that, because there was nothing near it, he couldn't move it. Scowling to himself, the masked boy stole back out of Starfire's room and down the hall to his own bedroom.

Raven watched Robin closely as he exited Starfire's room, her eyes narrowed. _He's overstepping his boundaries as our leader. I'll have to have a talk with him soon too. But the talk with Starfire is much more important._ Phasing into her room, Raven grabbed her own clothing and made her way to the girls' showers. The girls of the team had put in an argument about having separate showers when the Tower was built because of the looks that both girls had received from all three boys. Cyborg had taken their side immediately, understanding the need for privacy. Robin had, at first, opted for coed showers because he proposed the team could be attacked when most vulnerable, but Raven had argued that they would never be showering together anyway. Beast Boy was the only one not to agree, but he was outvoted.

Slipping into the showers, she noticed that Starfire's back was to her. Setting her clothes on a bench, she turned on her own nozzle and began her shower. Starfire glanced over and smiled to Raven. "Good morning, Raven. How are you doing on this most wonderful of days?"

"I suppose I'm alright, Star." Raven replied. "Another day of protecting the city, another day of dealing with the boys and another day of meditating with you."

"Yes, meditation is very refreshing, is it not? Being able to do the feeling of others and their emotions makes easy for the communication."

Raven chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not one for communication of any kind so I wouldn't know."

"You should try it, friend. It is nice to be able to talk to our friends and be able to understand what they are talking about."

Raven shrugged and they continued their showers in silence for a few moments. As they were drying off, Raven took a deep breath and turned to the redheaded alien. "Star?" Starfire stopped brushing her hair and glanced at her friend. "You know… you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Starfire cocked her head. "Yes, Raven. You and I have shared the secrets many times."

"Well, if ever there's something you think you want to tell me, but aren't sure how… I'm here, alright?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, Raven, I understand." Dressing quickly, Starfire shot out of the bathroom, leaving Raven slightly confused. Moving to the Observation Center, Starfire found Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a wrestling videogame and Robin in the kitchen cooking his breakfast. Moving into the kitchen as well, Starfire began taking out the items for her own breakfast, wondering what Raven meant by telling her that. _Why would she need to tell me that I can tell her any secret I have? She's usually not so open about the fact that I can tell her whatever I please. It's not like she doesn't already know-._ Starfire stopped and paused in beating her eggs. There **was** one thing that Raven didn't know about. _Or does she? Could she know? Is that why she told me that? Because she knew that Komi and I are together? That's what the TV says it usually means. The person doesn't want to come right out and say they know, they want the other person to tell them first. But how could she have known? We're so careful. Not even Robin knows that Komi comes to my room at night._

Deciding to leave the matter for another time, Starfire continued cooking her breakfast as Cyborg and Beast Boy came over to cook theirs as well. Raven was last to come in and last to cook. The others were all at the table by the time she finished cooking. Sitting next to Beast Boy, she chewed a caramelized apple slice. "What's on the agenda for today?" she inquired of no one in particular.

"If none of the villains attack, I figure we can train for a few hours." Robin replied, munching a sausage. Raven nodded and glanced to thee others, seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded to what Robin had said while Starfire didn't seem to even be paying attention, chowing on her food.

Cyborg seemed to notice the alien too because he raised an eyebrow. "Star, you've been on earth for two years. You should know by now that the food's not goin' anywhere." The joke was light-hearted, not meant to be an insult.

Starfire finished swallowing and shrugged. "I am hungry." She murmured before continuing.

"I'm surprised she isn't covered in black and white spots and she doesn't have a tail." Beast Boy chuckled, to which Starfire stopped eating so that she and the others could stare at him in confusion. "Cause… you know… cows have five stomachs and Starfire has nine…"

They continued staring at him and he chuckled awkwardly before stuffing some tofu into his mouth so that he wouldn't have to say anything more. The rest of the team went back to eating as well and, once finished, headed to the training room. Raven worked with the droids while Cyborg worked on his aim and Beast Boy worked on his muscle. Starfire took to the treadmill, setting it at one hundred thirty miles per hour, which was a comfortable pace for her and Robin practiced his combat training. Once a bit of time had passed, the team switched off; Beast Boy to the treadmill, Starfire to the droids, Raven to the weights, Cyborg to the fighting practice and Robin to the bowstaff aiming technique.

Roughly three hours passed before the team paused to take a break. Starfire opted to stretch her legs and moved over to the wall to do some stretches. Robin, seeing another chance to opportune her, moved over next to her. "Hey Star." He called.

The alien looked up and smiled at him. "Hello, friend Robin."

Robin's eyebrow visibly twitched at the addition before his name. "I was wondering if you had changed your mind. You know, about going on a date with me."

Starfire stood straight from touching her toes and looked to him. "I have not." She stated simply, shaking her head.

"But why?" Robin demanded, moving closer.

"Friend Robin, I am not interested in doing the dating with you."

Robin ground his teeth together and snarled, 'Then who are you interested in doing it with?"

"Robin, there is no one I am interested in." Raven raised an eyebrow at this before remembering that she was the only one who knew about Blackfire coming to the tower last night.

"If there's no one else, why won't you date me?" By now, Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone out for a snack, not wanting to see another of the leader's breakdowns. Raven watched the pair closely. Starfire didn't seem to have even the smallest bit of fear in her eyes as she stared Robin down. _She's braver than she puts off._ The mage mused.

"It was my understanding that earth males and females only do the dating because they have wishes to be romantic with the other person."

"Exactly."

"I do not wish to be romantic with you, friend Robin."

Raven saw Robin's fists tightening and realized that he was about to do something that his body would later regret. Clearing her throat, Raven stepped up. "Robin, she said no. Leave it."

"This has nothing to do with you, Raven." The Boy Wonder spat.

"If it has something to do with the team leader, it has something to do with the entire team, Robin."

The masked boy snarled angrily and turned on his heel, walking away from the two members of his team. "Thank you, Raven." Starfire murmured.

"You didn't need my help. I did that to save him. He was going to do something stupid. You can take care of yourself, Star." The redhead glanced over to see the ghost of a smile flickering across her friend's face and she giggled in agreement, going back to her stretching as Raven moved to the treadmill to continue her workout.

**_SFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBF_**

"How was your day, Kori?" Blackfire inquired, stroking the younger girl's hair.

"It was strange." Starfire sighed. "Robin is growing increasingly angry. If he doesn't calm down soon, he may end up having a stroke or seizure. It's really peeving him, wondering why I won't give in."

"I think it's funny." Blackfire snickered. "He's overreacting anyway. If you don't want to be his, then that's your choice and he needs to get over it. Anything else?"

"Beast Boy seems to be over the fact that I won't laugh at his jokes. Now, he just takes it in stride like he does with the others. It's a relief really; I was afraid I was going to have to turn him into Chinese food in order to make him leave me alone."

"He's a light-tempered little man." The black-haired girl shrugged. "He takes pretty much everything in stride."

"Good point. Cyborg is getting worried about me, but he seems to get embarrassed whenever I mention anything about Tamaranian maturity so there's no way for me to explain that my appetite will return to normal in a few months."

"Earth males tend to get more embarrassed than the females when anything that has to do with puberty is mentioned."

"Yeah, it's almost like they don't want it to happen. It's ridiculous." Then Starfire grew very quiet and Blackfire knew that something had happened today.

"Kori, what's wrong?"

Large green orbs lifted to meet her own violet and Starfire murmured, "I think… I think Raven knows. A-about us."

Blackfire jerked back for a second. "How?" she inquired.

"I don't know." Starfire whispered.

"Will she tell your other friends?"

"No. Raven prefers to let everyone have their privacy and it's none of her business so she'd just let me handle telling them."

"And you're positive of this, Kori?"

"Yes. I trust Raven. She wouldn't do that to me."

Blackfire nodded and continued stroking the red locks before her. "I hope you're right, Kori."

* * *

**_So, Starfire's got an inkling that Raven knows her secret. What shall happen next? Reviews are welcome!_**


	3. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
